In the Long term evolution (LTE) Release 10 (R10), to further improve the average frequency spectrum utilization rate and border frequency spectrum utilization rate of a cell and the throughput rate of each User Equipment (UE), two reference signals (also called the pilot) are respectively defined: a Channel State Information Reference Signal (CRI-RS) and a Demodulation Reference Signal (DMRS), wherein the CRI-RS is used for measuring a channel, and a Precoding Matrix Indicator (PMI), Channel Quality Indicator (CQI) and Rank Indicator (RI) which are required to be fed back by the UE to an evolved Node B (eNB) can be calculated through measuring the CRI-RS. The distribution of the CSI-RS in time domain and frequency domain which was formerly defined by the 3GPP LTE-A RAN1 61 bis conference is sparse, and it shall guarantee that only pilot density of one CSI-RS on each antenna port in a serving cell is included within a Resource Block (RB), and the multiple of 5 ms is taken as a period of the CSI-RS in time domain. During the 3GPP LTE-A RAN1 61 bis conference, the patterns under Normal Cyclic Prefix (Normal CP) and Extended Cyclic Prefix (Extended CP) were respectively defined for Frequency Division Duplexing (FDD) system and Time Division Duplexing (TDD) system (refer to FIG. 1˜FIG. 8), wherein one CSI-RS antenna port multiplexes with another CSI-RS antenna port by means of Code Division Multiple (CDM), two Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) symbols are occupied in the time domain, and Resource Element (RE) of one CSI-RS antenna port is included in one RB in the frequency domain.
However, the existing technology doesn't relate to how to generate and map the CSI-RS sequence.